WWE: The Covenant
by Lord of The Abyss
Summary: Lavits Lead A Group Of Kid's Into The WWE But They Don't Stick Together Long After Deception Injury And Pride Get In The Way
1. Chapter 1

I Dont Own Any Of These Names Or Anything Except Lavits And "The Covenent", Thanks To My Cousin DOOLlover08 For The Permission To Use "Kiddo Corp" Check Out Her Stories They Are Amazing, And Enjoy

Chapter 1 Signing

Here Is Am, On My Way To NYC To Meet Jim Ross. Still On The Plane After A 4 Hour Flight. Coming From Ohio Is Never Fun The Airport's Are Rediculous. I Still Have A Good 3 Hours Left Till I Land In NYC.

I Was Scouted Out Of Ohio While Wrestling In OVW While At First I Was Jelous That "Kiddo Corp" Got There Chance First I Enjoyed Wrestling With And Against Them. I Never Though I Would Have Reached Here, I Was Told The WWE Didn't Have Any Room For High Flyer's Anymore Since The Hardy Boy's Left. But I Started Seeing People Like Evan Bourne And Sin Cara Make There Name's. This Is Me And My Brother's Shot Me And Drake, As Well As Out Best Friend's Telle And Chris, We Aren't Like Kiddo Corp We Weren't Born Into This.

Finally Landed In NYC, Kinda Nervous To Meet JR. There He Was Waiting By The Limo With A Folder That Had My Name On It. We Enter The Limo, I Look Like A Fool All Jittery In Front Of A Legend Like JR The Other's Laughed Because They Could Tell I Was Nervous. "Calm Down Son And Let's Talk" JR Broke The Awkward Silence. "Sorry,Sir" I Say To Him Still Very Nervous.

"Now I Understand You Four Have Wrestled With As Well As Against The Kiddo Corp" JR Explained. "That Is Correct Sir, We Were Quite Upset When They Were Signed We Felt Kindda Robbed" Telle Said To Him. "Telle, Shut Up" Chris Said Nudging Him With His Shoulder. "No It's Alright Boy's I Understand But Now It's Your Chance" JR Said.

"In This Foulder I Have 4 Contracts, Your First Night You Dont Have A Match You Just Come Out And Intruduce Your Self" JR Explained To Us. "No Match Huh, That's Upsetting" Drake Said. "Hell I Really Dont Care As Long As I Get To Meet Zack Ryder Haha" I Said With A Grin. "And You Will Now Please Just Sign Here We Are Almost To The Arena" JR Said Handing Us Our Contract's And Pens.

Welp That's It Sorry It's Short But It End Here Till Chapter 2 See Ya Soon ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Night, MSG

Our First Night In The WWE It's Monday, We Were All Signed To The Raw Roster We Come Out As Soon As The Show Starts To Introduce Ourselve. I'm Nervouse I Could Imagine The Younger Three Of This Group This Is What We Strived For And It's Finally Ours. Madison Square Garden, This Place Is Huge And Today It's Sold Out Due To The Fact It's Slammy Award Night And A Three Hour Special. "Just Think This Time Next Year I'll Have Superstar Of The Year" Drake Said Jokingly. "The Only Way Your Getting It Is If I Died Drake" Telle Said Laughing.

They Were All Joking Around We Have 5 Minutes Till We Go Out And Shock The World With What We Have To Give. "Come On Guy's Get Ready We Can't Be Messing Around On Our First Night" I Said In A Most Serious Tone. They All Straightened Up And Got Serious, There We Were Waiting On One Side Of The Curtain The Only Thing That Seperated Us From Thousand's Of Fan's. They Won't Know The Music We Chose For Our Group Therefore We Will Be A Complete Surprise To The WWE Universe.

Our Song Started The Crowd Went Silent, We Chose blessthefall's "Promised Ones" We Found It...Fitting To What We Stood For. Drake Walked Through First, He Stands About 5'10'' 165 lbs. Long Black Hair, And Tripp Jean's, Tell Was Next, The Same As Drake Except He Had Blonde Streaks In His Hair And Now Chris With Long Blue Hair 6 Foot Even 175 lbs. Now My Turn I Make The Biggest Entrance All The Pyro Goes Off And I Fly Through That Curtain Hand In The Air With The Peace Sign's And We Run To The Ring.

Two Of Use Went Under, Drake Climbed The Ropes To The Top Turn Buckle And Did A Front Flip Into The Ring And Myself, I Do A Backflip Over The Ropes Directlly From The Side Of The Ring. I Grab A Mic And Start Talking,"We Are Called The Covenent We Came From Ohio The OVW Much Like The Other Group That Came Here The Kiddo Corp. Now Don't Get It Twisted We Are Best Friend's With Those Kid's But We Promise More Than They Can Bring We Are Not Just Another Flying Act Like The Hardy Boy's Before Us Or Evan Bourne Now" I Paused To Listen To The Boo's Mixed With Cheer's Apparentlly I Struck A Nerve Calling The Hardy Boy's An Act. "Now We Are Not Schedualed To Fight Tonight Which I Hate But I Just Want To Know If I Can Get This To Work, One Man I Wanna Meet Tonight Need's To come Out Here, Zack Ryder Come Out Here Broski" I Said With A Smirk On My Face. Suddenly His Song Play's "Oh, Radio" Playing Through The Whole Stadium There He Was Coming To The Ring With His Phone In Hand.

"Are You Serious, Bro All You Wanted Tonight Was To Meet Me" Ryder Ask Me. I Couldn't Help But To Just Smile While I Answered" Yeah Zack That's All I Wanted Also, Can I Be On Your Next Youtube Episode" I Ask Him. "Yeah Bro You Can We Can Film That Segment Tonight In The Back If You Want To" Ryder Said, I Couldn't Help But To Think He Was Way To Hyper. I Stood There Just Watching Him, The One Man Who Hasen't Gotten Enough Credit In THe Biz Now One Of The Most Popular Superstars In The Company. "If You Don't Mind Bro, I Need To Say Something" He Said, "Go Right Ahead MAn I Won't Stop You" I Replied.

"This Sunday Bro, I'm Gonna Get My US Title And Beat Dolph Ziggler Everyone Know's It Except Dolph" Ryder Said. Just Then Dolph And Swagger Came Out To Interupt. "Are You Kidding Me You Think You Can Beat Me, You Can't And You Won't Also Find A Partner Cause You Face Us Next" Dolph Said. "He Has A Partner Dolph Your Looking At Him ME And Ryder Are Gonna Take You Out Tonight, The Same Way Ryder Will Get You This Sunday" I Replied Quicklly. "You Don't Know What Your Talking About Kid, You Don't Know How To Last In This Business" Swagger Said Angerly.

They Left The Stage While Me And Ryder Stand In The Center Of The Ring. We Both Stood Side By Side Looking At The Crowd And With Us The Crowd Got It. "Woo, Woo, Woo You Know It" ME And Ryder Both Shouted And "Oh Radio" Echoded Through The Arena. This Is It I Make My Wrestling Debut In Madison Square Garden, My Dream Come True Tonight With MY Little Brother And My Best Friend's At My Side. We Left The Ring And Went Back Stage And Got Confronted By Our COO Triple H With A Smile On His Face.

"Hello Sir Nice To Finaly Meet You" I Said Nervously. "Stop Kid Dont Call ME Sir, I Am Triple H I Was In Your Position Before Welcome To The Company" Triple H Replied Reaching His Hand Out. "Thank You Triple H It Means Alot To Me" I Replied Shaking His Hand. "You Earned The Respect Of the Locker Room Tonight Kid, Standing Up On Your First Night Here And Challenging Dolph And Swagger Those Two Are Two Of The Best Superstars Today" Triple H Said. "Thank's For Your Concern H But I Can Handle Myself Me And My Crew Have Been Through Alot In OVW" I Replied Walking Toward The Locker Room.

We Passed By One Of The Greatest Diva's There Ever Was On Our Way And I Couldn't Help But Stop. "You Guy's Go Ahead I'll Be There In A Second, Lita What Are You Doing Here?" I Ask Lita. " Well I Get To Award The Diva Award Tonight, Do I Know You" She Ask Me. "Haha No You Don't I'm Lavit's Nice To Meet You, You Are The Greatest Diva Of All Time I Loved All You Did" I Told Her. "Thank You Lavit's, Ya Know I Was Thinking About Returning To The Ring What Do You Think" Lita Ask Me. "What Do I Think? I Think You Should And I Think We Should Definetlly Meet Up After The Show For Coffee And Talk" I Replied. "Wow Straight To The Point With Women As Well As With Challenging The Other Superstars, I Would Like That I'll See You Then I'll Be In Your Corner" Lita Said Winking And Walking Away.

Lita Just Got Done Announcing The Diva Of The Year, She Walked Down To The Ring And Announced Her Return To The Ring. "I Also Would Like To Introduce Two Of The Superstar's Competing In This Next Match And The Corner I Would Stand In, Zack Ryder And Lavit's" She Announced Us Out I Was Shocked. My Solo Music Played Which Is "Vengence" By Woe, Is Me Followed By "Oh, Radio" For Ryder. We Walk To The Ring Together And Enter, Lita Gave Me The Mic And A Hug And Stepped To The Side. "Who Would Have Thought Lita Introducing Me To My First Match In Madison Square Garden" I Announced With So Much Excitment I Couldn't Contain Myself.

Dolph And Swagger Made There Way To The Ring, I Couldn't Help But Just Talk Shit The Whole Time After All My Therapist Say's I Have Anger "Problems". It Happened So Quicklly, The Next Thing I Knew I Was On The Floor Outside Of The Ring. It Turn's Out Swagger Decided To Kick My Teeth In And Knoc Me Out Of The Ring, The Match Long Since Ended Due To Disqualification And They Are Ambushing Ryder. It's My Turn I Wave Toward The Back And Drake Come's Running, My Little Brother And Myself Conmenced The Beating Of The Two Blonde Wanna-Be Superstar's. We Made Our Mark And Made It Big In MSG When I Finished Swagger Off With My Signature Move Covenet Rising Which Is A Modified Version Of A Supper Plex With A Literal Twist To Land Face First, And Drake With Covenet Falling His Signature Double Backflip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Coffee/TLC

Nervous, That Was The Only Feeling I Could Describe About To Go Meet Amy..I Mean Lita At The Coffee Shop.I See Her Sitting At The Table By The Window, Her Dress Was Stunninglly Beautiful Long Black With Netting Design On The Back. I Walk In And Join Her At The Table, "Hey I Didn't Think You Would Show Up" I Said To Her Giggling A Little. "Well Why Wouldn't I, I Did Tell You I Would Be Here Didn't I" She Replied With A Smile. "Yeah I Guess You Did, So You Gonna Be At TLC To Support Ryder With Me" I Ask Her. "Yeah I'll Be There For Sure That Kid Really Deserves It Ya Know" She Replied.

We Spent Three Hour's Talking And One Subject Near The End Bothered Me. "So I Got A Call From Matt Earlier, He Told Me To Tell You To Watch Your Back That Comment You Made Really Go To Him" Liuta Told Me. For A Moment I Was Speachless, And When I Could Finally Muster The Strength To Speak All I Could Say Was. "Let Them Come After Me, I Aint Afraid Of Either Of Them" I Responded. "You Don't Understand They Are Two Of The Best Superstar's To Ever Enter The WWE And They Are Coming Back For Good" Lita Said Concerningly. "Look I'll Be Fine Ok I'll See You Sunday My Brother Need's Me Back At The Gym" I Kissed Her On The Cheek And Left.

Time For TLC I Don't Have A Match But My Boy Ryder Does And I'll Be There For Him No Matter What. I Called Telle Knowing He Is Back Home With Chris Cause Of Family Problems, Asking If He Talked to Drake Today Since I Havent All Day. He Told Me No And Had To Go, He Was In The Gym All Day And Now I Can't Get A Hold Of Him. Walking Toward The Locker Room There Was A Crowd Of Official's And Medic's, When I Ask Them What Was Going On They Told Me Drake Had Been Assaulted From Behind.

I Push Through The Crowd Screaming That It's My Brother, He Was Laying Bloody With A Chair Next To Him. "Lavit's Your Gonna Wanna See This Kid" CM Punk Said To Me Motioning To The Locker Room. I Ran In To Watch The TV It Was Swagger And Ziggler Talking About What They Did To Drake In The Back. I Turned To Head To The Ring When John L. Stopped Me. "Lavit's I Know Your Mad And All But You'll Get Your Chance To Get Your Revenge Ziggler Need's To Be At His Best Tonight For Ryder" He Told Me With His Hand On My Shoulder. "Unless You Want To Lose That Hand I'd Advise You To Move Out Of My Way" I Told Him. "Look Lavit's If You Go Out There I'm Going To Have To Fire You" He Told Me Snickering.

"You Won't Fire Him He Has My Permission" Triple H Came Up And Told John. "Triple H Please Reconsider This" John Siad. "No John You Reconsider, Look What They Did To His Brother I Would Not Let That Stand If Shaun's Son Or My Daughter Got That" Triple H Told Him Motioning Me To Go Out. My Music Suddenly Struck And I Ran Down The Ring With A Chair In Hand, I Hit Swagger Out Of The Ring And Tackled Ziggler. I Let Lose I Was Wailing On Him Non Stop Then Swagger Came Back In And Tossed Me Out Of The Ring, He Came Out And Tried To Slam Me Through A Table But I Countered And Put Him Through It.

Oh, Radio Started Playing, It Was Time For Ryder's Match And Ziggler Was Still Down. Ryder Got In The Ring And Waited For Ziggler To Get Back Up, When He Did Ziggler Got A Rough Ryder And Ryder Picked Up The Victory For The Title. I Got Back In The Ring And Set Of A Table And A Ladder, I Climbed The Ladder With Ziggler On The Table And Did Drake's Covenent Falling Onto Him. John L. Came Out To The Stage To Announce I Have A Match Now Tonight, A Table Match Against An Oponent Of His Choosing And I'll Find Out When The Match Start's Who It Is.

I Went Back And Found Drake They Had Him Sitting On A Meddical Cot Type Thing He Has To Get Stitches. "I'm Gonna Get Those Two For This" He Said To Me. "No Drake Don't Worry I Got Them You Need To Go Home And Get Better I'll Handle Thing's Here As Far As Ziggler And Swagger" I Told Him Checking His Head Wound. "I'm Not Going Home I'm Getting Stitches We Have A Tag Match Tomorrow Night Against Them Already" Drake Told Me. To This I Was Supprised Since After All I Knew Nothing About It Till Just Now. "By The Way How Was Your Date Bro" Drake Ask Me. "It Wasen't A Date We Just Talked Shut Up" I Told Him A Little Embarresed. "Not A Date Huh, Well Then I Was Mislead" Lita Said Suprising Me I Didn't Know She Was There

"Was It A Date" I Ask Her, "I Thought It Was, I Would Like If It Was" Lita Replied. "Well Then It Was And I Would Like To Take You On Another, If I Make It Out Of This Next Match That Is John Seem's To Have Something Up His Sleeve" I Told Her And Kissed Her On The Cheek And Walked Toward The Ring. John L. Came Out To Announce My Opponent And The Type Of Match " This Next Match Will Pit Lavit's Against The Returning Kane In A Fall's Count Anywhere Match" John L Announced. Vengences Started Playing And I Went To The Ring, Never Have Backed Down From A Challenge No Matter How Hard It Sounded. Just Then The Fire Sprouted From The Ring, And The Music Started My Heart Sped Up A Few Octave's Then, Then I Saw Him Walking Toward The Ring Something About The New Mask Scares The Hell Out Of Me.

He Entered The Ring And The Whole Surounding Apron Caught Fire, I Caught A Glimpse At His Smirk Before He Knocked Me To The Ground. I Got Back Up And Started Hitting Him With All I Had, The Fire Died Out And He Threw Me Outside The Ring. I Quickly Grabbed A Chaire And Tried Hitting Him With It He Knocked It Out Of My Hand And Put Me Through A Drug ME To The Back, In My Mind I Know This Was Ask By John L Since I Didn't Listen To Him Ealier. I Told Kane He Didn't Need To Do This That He Had Nothing To Prove Beating On A Rookie And He Had This Look Like He Didn't Care If I Was A Rookie Or Not. He Slammed Me Through Some Electrical Equipment And Just Then Drake Throws A Chair Up And Drop Kick's It To THe Back Of Kane's Head.

I Told Him To Get Out Of Here Before He Get's Hurt Me But Kane Ignored Him He Just Tossed The Chair. I Always Though He Was Invincible When He Had His Mask Before When I Just Watched But Now I Know It's True I Hit Him With A Chair Again. He Stumbled But Retaliated With A Fist To The Face, He Then Picked Up The Chair And Hit Me In The Face With It, He Then Proceeded To Put Me Through Yet Another Table And Then Ended The Match By Pinning Me. I Laid There Unable To Move Due To All The Pain, I Blacked Out When I Woke Up I Was In An Ambulance With Drake And Lita Watching Over Me. I'll Never Forget My First Paperview TLC The Day I Stodd Up To Kane, And Learned Why He Is The Devil's Favorite Demon A Monster With Absolutely No Remorse For Any Human Soul.

That's It For Chapter 3 Hope To Have Chapter 4 Up Soon, Let Me Know What Ya Think 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hospital/Drake's Big Break

[Hospital]  
>As I Wake Up I See A Figure In The Coner Of My Room. I Can't Quite Tell Who It Is My Vision Is Still A Little Blurry. "Glad To See Your Awake Finally" The Figure In The Coner Said. The Voice I Heard Was All To Familiar, "Kensi Is That You, What Are You Doing Here" I Ask Her. "What A Friend Can't Come And See If Your Alright" She Ask Me. "When Did We Start Being Friends Again, Last I Remember You Said You Hated Me And Left With The Rest Of The Group" I Replied.<p>

"Now Is Not The Time Lavit's I Just Want To Make Sure Your Ok" She Said Concerningly. "I'm Fine I Am Only Going To Miss Tonight I'll Be Back Next Week, Or So I Hope" I Replied. "Look This Isn't OVW Anymore You Don't Need Top Act Tough To Impress Anyone You Made It You Impressed Everyone" Kensi Said. "Look I Know I'm Not Trying To Impress No One Btw Where Is SJ?" I Ask Her. "He Is Downstairs Waiting On Me I'll See You Later Ok, Be Carefull And Make Sure Your Fully Headled Before Getting Back In The Ring" She Said Before Leaving The Room

Just Then My Phone Rings,I Jump Because It Startled Me Because I Didn't Expect A Call. When I Answer It, To My Surprise It's My Old Best Friend From OVW Dante. "Hey Man, I Heard What Happened Sorry But Tell Drake To Find Me I'll Fight Your Match With Him" He Told Me. "Your In The WWE Now, Since When Did That Happen" I Ask. "Today Man I Got The Call And I Told Them I'll Take Your Spot" Dante Said Excitinglly. We Talked For A Good Hour Then I Hung Up To Call Drake.

[The Arena]  
>(Drake's POV)<p>

I'm In The Arena And Feel My Phone Vibrate, I Look Down To See It's Lavit's Calling. "Hey Bro How Are You Doing" I Ask Him. "I'm Fine, Listen Do You See A Man With A Long Red Trench Coat And Shoulder Length Silver Hair" I Ask Him. "Yeah Why Who Is That" I Ask Him Confusinglly. "That Is Dante, My Best Friend From OVW Remember He Is Taking My Spot In The Match Tonight, Remember What I Taught You Drake And You Will Win Now Go Talk To Him" Lavit's Said Before Hanging Up.

I Walked Over To Dante, I Found It Funny How He Resembled The Fictional Charecter From Devil May Cry But His Name Was Actually Dante. "Hey I'm Drake I'm Lavit's Brother" I Said Extending My Hand. "Please Forgive Me If I Don't Shake Your Hand, It's Not My Thing" He Said With A Smirk. "Ok Then Well Then You Ready To Fight Tonight These Two Are Pretty Good Contender's" I Said To Him. Just Then He Let Out A Sarcastic Laugh "Of Course I'm Ready Let's Get To It" He Said.

We Don't Go Out Till Later So We Just Stayed In The Back Stage Area. "Hey Drake, Have You Talked To Lavit's Today" Lita Ask Walking Up To Me. "Yeah He Called To Say Dante Here Is Taking His Place In Our Match He Will Be Back Next Week" I Told Her. "That's Good Cause John Just Told Me I Team With Him Next Week Against Kane And Beth Phoenix" She Told Me Sounding Worried. "Look Lita Don't Worry About It Lavit's Was Thrown Off Guard He Can Handle It" I Told Her. "Well Hello Beutiful Allow Me To Introduce Myself, I Am Dante Lavit's Best Friend" Dante Said Flirtingly. "Back Off Dante She Is Taken By Your Best Friend" Telle Said Walking Over With Chris.

"Well I'll Be, You Two Made It As Well" Dante Said Jokingly. "You Know The Covenent Can't Be Seperated You Decide To Rejoin Or Something" Tell Ask Him. "I'm Thinking About It We Will See After The Match Tonight If I'm Worthy" Dante Said Laughing. "We Have A Match Tonight As Well Agaisnt Kane And Two Other People John Didn't Tell Us" Chris Said A Little Worried. I Looked Over At Lita I Could Tell She Knew Something And Was Concerned. I Pulled Her To The Side And Ask Her What Was Wrong, "I Think The Other Two Are Matt And Jeff They Threatned To Show The Group Who The Real Joke's Were" She Said.

That Put Me At A Sort Of Concern I Know Those Two Are Pretty Intense Foes. "We Can't Tell Them They Will Back Out, I Guess They Will Find Out Later Huh" I Said To Her. "More Like Now There They Go" Lita Said. "I'm Going Out With Them I Have To Be There For Moral Support" I Said Following Them. I Knew Leaving Dante Back There With Lita Was A Bad Idea But I Know Lita Can Handle Herself. We Went Out Without Lavit's To Lead We Used A Diffrent Song, Creatures By Motionless In White Was Our Choice. They Were More Prepared For The Coming Explosion Than I Was, I Jumped Nearly Out Of My Skin Then Seeing Him I Don't Know How Lavit's Could Stand To Him. Then It Happened The Hardy Boy's Theme Came On And Telle And Chris Were In Shock, They Didn't Know What To Do So They Attacked Kane Before The Other Two Got To The Ring.

Then All Hell Broke Lose, The Refferee Called To End The Match Causing Me To Jump In. Then John Came Out To "Gain Control" Of The Situation. "Since Drake You Could'nt Wait Till Later To Fight You Now Have No Partner Dante Is Banned From The Match, And This Match Will Continue With No Interference And No Hold Barred" He Finished Before Walking Off And I Followed Him. Needless To Say Chris And Telle Didn't Win But Unlike Lavit's Kane Spared Them Till Later, Now I Have A Handicapped Match To Attend, Here I Go.

I Started To Walk Out My Solo Music Played Immacualte Misconception By Motionless In White, Needless To Say My Favorite Band. I Get To The Ring Ready For A Handicap Match Only For Triple H To Come Out And Announce That Swagger Was Unable To Compete Due To Am Unknown Attack, A Smile Came Across My Face I Was Quite Happy. Ziggler Came Running Out After Me, This Is My Big Break Is All I Could Think Of This Is It. The Match Went Back And Forth For A While Then It Ended In Disqualification When Swagger Came Out And Attacked Me So I Won, Then What I Never Would HAve Wanted Happened Lavit's Came Out And Got Them Both Out Of The Ring Running. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Retaliation/Repercustions/Revenge

[Lavits]  
>No One Know's I'm Back Tonight No One Really Knew I Was Gonna Be There Last Week. It's Hard To Keep It A Secret But No One Need's To Know Not Yet At Least. I Am Just Sitting Back Waiting For The Right Time, Since They Don't Know I'm Back They Changed Lita To Just Face Beth 1-on-1. Now I Just Wait Avoiding My Phone From All Text And Calls Watching Dante's Every Move, I Dont Know Why But I Don't Trust Him.<p>

I Wish I Didn't Have To Stay Hidden I Wish I Could Tell Lita I Was Here. I Texted Her Finally Telling Her I Was Fine And I'll Be Back Soon, I Just Don't Think She Will Like What I've Become. She Was Preparing And So Was Drake A Finally Confrontation With Ziggler, To End The Feud For Good. I Wish Her And Him Good Luck And Then Ignore My Phone Again So Many Text From Dante I Don't Know Why. Then I Saw Him, Kane The Demon Himself Heading To The Ring, My Time Is Now.

Kane Entered The Ring With A Mic In Hand And His Demonic Voice Rang Out. "There Is No Where To Hide Lavits I Can Smell Your Fear" He Said. "Are You Here Lavits If You Are Man Up And Face Me One More Time" He Continued. The Light's Went Out And "I'm Not Dead Yet" By To All Those Sleeping Started To Play. When The Light's Came Back On There I Was Behind A Mask, Kane's Old Mask. I Looked Him In The Eye's With The Same Stare He Gave Me A Month Back, I Grabbed the Mic And Said, "Now I Can Smell Your Fear, And Tonight We Will Find Out Who The Devil's Favorite Demon Really Is" I Said Hitting Him With A Mic Before Leaving The Ring.

[Drake]  
>"Who Was That Guy" Lita Ask Me As I Was Getting Ready To Go To The Ring. "I Don't Know But Who Ever It Is Has Got Gut's Kane Scares Me" I Replied. "You Tell Me, Remember I Almost "Married" Him" She Said Laughing, "Yeah I Guess You Would Know" I Replied. I Went To The Ring And While I Was Waiting For Ziggler, John Came Out Saying The Match Was Canceled Becasue Ziggler Is Not Fit To Compete Because He Was Attacked In The Back. I Knew It Had To Be That New Guy, So I Called Him Out But He Didn't Show Instead Dante Came Out Telling Me That He Did It Because He Didn't Think I Could Handle It Alone.<p>

At This Point I'm Furious I Told Him To Get His Ass In The Ring I'm Having A Match Tonight One Way Or Another. On His Way Down To The Ring, The Masked Man Came Out And Attacked Him From Behind, I Didn't Know What To Do So I Just Stood And Watched Before This Man Left He Pointed At Me And Just Stared. He Walked To The Back And I Did The Same, I Found Lita And Ask If She Found Out Anything About This Guy And She Didn't Know Anymore Than I Did. "Well I Guess We Will Find Out Soon Kane Is On His Way Out To The Ring" I Told Lita.

[Lavits]  
>He Really Accepted To Meet Me Out There Tonight, This Is Gonna Be Great He Won't Know What Hit Him. Now Is The Time My Music "I'm Not Dead Yet" By For All Those Sleeping Came Out And Filled Up The Arena. I Made My Way To The Ring To Confront Kane Wearing His Old Mask, I Have A Smile On My Face To See The Expressionless Eye's Of His. I Got In The Ring And Stood Face To Face With Him, I Refuse To Falter I Came This Far As It Is. He Tried To Hit Me But I Avoided And Unleashed Hell Upon The Former "Favorite" Demon Until John Came Out To Syop Us. "Stop This Right Now, I Demand You Take Off That Mask So Next Week I Can Give You The Match You Want Against Kane" He Said In An Angry Rage. So I Stoped After Getting Kane Out Of The Ring And Looked toward John, I Shook My Head In Approval It Was Time To Reveal Who I Was.<p>

I Stood There For A Moment Just Staring At John Waiting For Him To Say Something. He Didn't Say Anything He Just Stood There Waiting, So I Guess It's Time To Show Who I Am. I Grab The Bottom Strap Of The Mask And Pull At It, I Figured This Would Be Funny All It Did Was Show His Other Mask With The Mouth Cut Out. John Looked Furious, I Picked Up The Mic And Told Him To Calm Down I'm Just Having Fun. I Took Of The Other Mask And The Crowd's Reaction Was Oposite Of John's He Was Pissed The Crowd Was Excited. They Seen It Was Me, I Was Back And Now I Got Business To Attend To, I Jumped Out Of The Ring Onto Kane And Continued To Beat Him Senseless, "Stop It You Have Your Match No Hold's Barred Pin Falls Anywhere" He Said To Me "Next Week Main Event" He Finished. I Feel Great I Faced The Repercussions I Got My Revenge, And I Retaliated And Will Continue Into Next Week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Mind Game's And Fall Of Power

I Made My Mark In Very Little Time Here In The WWE. Now Tonight I Could Be Responsible For Putting A Newly Active Kane Out For Good, My Intention's Are Just That. My Surprise For Kane Is Covered I Know Everyone I Wandering What It Is, They Will All See. My Mind Game's Are Not Over Till I Reveal This, Even Kane Can't Deny The Fear I Will Strike In Him.

"Hey Lavit's How Are You Feeling Bro" Drake Ask Me. I Didn't Reply I Just Shot A Glance And Quick Smirk In His Direction. "I'm Worried About You Man, Since You Came Back You Have Been Acting Strange" He Continued. "You Don't Need To Worry About Anyone But Yourself Got It" I Yelled At Him "What Is Your Problem Man, We Came Here Planning To Stick Together" He Said Grabbing My Shoulder. "Look Drake, Right Now I Got More Important Business Than Baby Sitting" I Told Him Walking Away.

[Drake]  
>"Drake, What Was That All About" Lita Ask Me. "I Don't Know Amy, He Is Acting Weird Ever Since The Incident With Kane" I Replied. "I'll Try To Talk To Him I Agree With You" Lita Told Me Walking In His Direction. I Don't Like How He Has Been Acting, But Before I Had A Chance To Go To The Locker Room Kane Attacked Me From Behind. He Drug My Body To The Ring And Grabbed A Mic. "Lavit's You Want To Mess With My Mind, Well It's My Turn Here In Front Of Me As You Can See Is Your Brother, You Want Him Back You Have To Beat Me Tonight" Kane Said Laughing With His Evil Laugh.<p>

[Lavit's]  
>I Stood There In Shock That Kane Would Take It This Far, Not Thinking About What I Had In Store For Him. I Sat In Solitude Watching The Match's Of The Night Take There Course Then It Came To Mine. I Chose A New Theme Song For Tonight I Felt The New One Suited Me, Kane Rose From The Ring In A Gush Of Hell Fire And Brimstone. My Music Qued "Relentless Chaos" By Miss May I Filled The Arena, I Chose It Only Because The Name Suited How Tonight Was Going To End, After Tonight My Mind Is On The Rumble.<p>

I Stood At The Top Of The Ramp With A Microphone In My Hand And A Smile On My Face. "Kane I Find It Funny That You Brought My Family Into Thise Knowing Your Brother Don't Like You Enough For Me To Use Him As Bait" I Said To Him Laughing. "And I'm Sure You As Well As The Universe Is Wandering What Is Under This Big Ass Tarp, Well I'll Show You" I Said Pulling A Cord. The Tarp Rose And Under It Was A Mound Of Dirt And A Tombstone Engraved On It Was Kane's Name And The Letter's R.I.P. I Seen His Eye's Under The Mask He Was Scared I Could Feel It, Then The Light's Went Out And Fire Surrounded Me, I Will Admit I Was A Little Scared At First Then The Feeling Past.

The Light's Came Back On, And There He Was Face To Face With Me, The Devil's Favorite Demon, The Big Red Machine, The Advocate Of Hate. I Stood My Ground And Started My Assault, Then John Came Out And Told Us To Stop Till He Made Something Clear. "I Didn't Agree To A Buried Alive Match, Therefore Any Use Of That Hole In The Dirt Is Illegal And You Will Lose The Match" John Said. I Snatched The Mic From John And Just Exploded On Him,"Your Telling Me He Can Hold My Brother Hostage Unless I Win But I Can't Put Him In The Hole He Belong's In" I Was Furious. "Yes That's What I'm Saying Lavits, Guess What You Can Continue But Good Luck After This" He Said Walking Away. I Turned Around Into A Big Boot From Kane. The Match Continued For A Good Wile Until The Light's Went Out Again, When Then Came Back Kane Was Gone And I Was In The Middle Of The Ring.

Confused I Didn't Know What To Do I Stood In The Center Of The Ring Waiting For Him To Come Back. Then Same Strange Earie Graveyard Music Started Playing, Like From Cheap Horror Film's. The Light's Focused On The Stage And There I Saw Him Standing With Kane, Drake Wearing What Look's Like A Half Cut Version Of Kane's Mask. He Stared Straight At Me With An Evil Menacing Grin, It Sent Chill's Down My Spine. "Your Brother Was In It The Whole Time Lavits, Even Your Family Has Forsaken You And He Is Now My Minion Of Destruction" He Said Laughing. The Light's Blacked Out Again And The Bell Rung Saying I Was The Winner Of The Match By Default By Order's Of The Raw GM. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 6 Days Till Rumble

In Six Day's I Have Two Match's, One Is Obviouslly The Rumble The Second Is A Match Against Kane And Drake With A Partner Of My Choosing Finally John Doing Something Right. Tonight I Was Not Schedualed But I Want To See What Happens So I'm Here. I'm Also Here To Support Lita, I Know She Is Afraid Of How I Have Been Acting But It's Over Now. I Keep Asking Around For Where She Is And No One Know's Between Her Missing And Me Seeing All This Shit Like Kane Is Stalking Me It's Streesing Me Out.

I Finally Found Her She Was Hiding In Her Car, At This Point I'm Concerned. "Lita What's Wrong Why Are You Hiding" I Ask Her Opening Her Door. "It's Drake He Is Stalking Me, I Don't Know Why" She Said In Tear's. "Can You Still Perform If Not We Will Leave Right Now" I Ask Her. "I Have To If I Win I Get A Shot At The Title" She Said Getting Out Of The Car. We Both Walked Toward The Ring She Told Me To Stay Away From Ringside It Will Only Draw The Demon's To Her, I Understand So I Stayed Back.

Lita Was Standing In The Center Of The Ring, Waiting For Her Opponant Beth Phoenix When Kane's Music Started Both Green And Orange Flames Shot From The Stage. Kane Came Out On The Top Of The Stage, But Drake Was No Where To Be Found, I Came Out Of The Crowd And Got In The Ring Ready To Fight. Drake Walked Out Beside Kane With His Half Cut Green And Black Mask On, And They Both Just Smiled. "I Chose My Partner For The Rumble In Six Day's" I Said To Them, "I Figured you Put My Brother Against Me I Will Do The Same To You" I Said Laughing.

The Light's Then Went Out And The Bell Rang, The Arena Lit Up Purple And Kane And Drake Left In A Hurry. I Stood In The Center Of The Ring Nervous, I Didn't Technically Ask Till Just Then I Hope He Accept's It. The Light's Came Back Normal And The Crowd Went Nut's Which Only Mean's One Thing, He Was Now Behind Me, Nervously I Turned Around To Face Him. He Had A Mic In His Hand's,"I Accept Your Invitation But In The Rumble We Won't Be Partnered Up And I Will Eliminate You" He Said Handing Me The Mic. "That Is Fine I Had No Intention's On Teaming With You Afterward's Taker" I Said Dropping The Mic And Leaving The Ring With Lita.

[Resturant After The Show]  
>"So You Didn't Even Ask Before Hand, What If He Didn't Accept It" Lita Ask Me Before She Took A Drink. "I Had A Back Up Plan, I Wasn't Worried And You Shouldn't Be Either" I Told Her Taking A Bite Of My Burger. "Who Did You Have Planned Then" She Ask Me With A Smile. "You See That Smile, You Know I Have To Tell You Cause Of It" I Said Lauging. "Before You Do Tell Me, Why Was You Acting Like That A Few Week's Ago" She Ask With A Hint Of Concern In Her Voice. "In Order To Mess With That Demon, You Have To Think Like Him" I Replied Timidly.<p>

"So...Who Was Your Second Choice" She Ask Shooting The Smile My Way Again. "Well, My Secon Choice Was The Second City Savior, I Figured Both Our Hate's For John Would Only Make A Great Team" I Told Her Laughing. "No I Know Punk, He Would Join Just To Have Two Match's And Prove He Is The Best In The World" Lita Said Taking A Bite Of Her Salad. "Well I Have The Undertaker Now So I Think I Have It In The Bag" I Said Relaxing Back In My Chair. She Didn't Know But In My Head I Was Only Praying I Had It In The Bag, I'm Scared Of What Drake Has Become I Didn't See It Coming. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Royal Rumble

I Have My Match Against Kane And Drake Then The Royal Rumble, I Have To Go Say My Piece Before The Show Get's Started. My Music Start's I Walk To The Ring, The Crowd Cheering For The First Time In A Long Time This Is The First Time Ive Walked To The Ring Without Jumping Around. I Got In The Ring And Grabbed A Mic, I Looked Around And The Crowd Went Silent As If Waiting To Hear What I Have To Say. "I Just Wanted To Say That I Am Not Afraid Of My Match Tonight Against Both Of Those Demons, And I'm Not Afraid Of Entering The Royal Rumble Later On" I Stopped To Take A Breath. "I Am Not Gonna Be Like Every Other Self Centered Superstar Saying They Garuntee And Rumble Win, Or Promise A Win No Matter What" I Stopped Again. "But I Will Promise You All Thise, Tonight I Will Rid The WWE Of Either One Or Both Demon's Or I Will Die Trying" I Yelled As I Ended.

The Crowd Was Going Crazy When I Finished As If They Wanted To Hear That All Along. "Lavits You Have No Hope, You See Undertaker Is Gone He Can't Help Tonight So You Alone" Drake Said Over The Titan Tron Laughing. The Camera Zoomed Out And It Showed Undertaker Bloody Laying Still With Kane Standing Over Him. John Walked Out Onto The Stage With A Huge Smile On His Face, "So Lavits What Are You Going To Do Now" John Ask Me. Just Then Godsmack's "I Walk Alone" Played Throughout The Arena, I Was Shocked To See Batista To Return He Walked To The Ring And Ask For My Mic. "How Is Everyone Doing Tonight" He Yelled With Excitement.

"I Came Out Here To Announce That I'm Back, And That I Will Take Undertaker's Spot Tonight In The Match" Batista Said. John Was Furious "I Did Not Aggree To That Dave, Get Out Of My Ring" He Yelled. "Slow Down There John, You See Your No Longer In Charge Here" Batista Said. "What Are You Talking About Dave Of Course I Am" John Said. Then Edge's Theme Came On And He Walked Out, He Grabbed The Mic From John And Got Ready To Talk. "No John Your Not In Charge Anymore, Because I Am Now" Edge Said As He Ran To The Ring. "And I Aggreed To Batista Being In This Match And Like The Two In The Ring I Am Going To Fight To Bring The Attitude Back To Raw" Edge Said Before LAying The Mic Down And Getting The Crowd Hyped Up.

"Edge It Don't Matter That You Are GM Now, Because No Matter What We Won't Lose" Drake Said Over The Titan Tron. "Well Drake And Kane You Know What The Match Is Now Pin Falls Any Where No DQ Match Have Fun" And Before Edge Could Even Finish Me And Batista Ran To The Back To Find Them. Before I Could Even Find Out Where They Was, Drake Smashed My Face In With His Boot And Kane Did The Same To Batista. The Match Went On And On And Me And Batista Finally Got On Top, I Was Smashing Drake's Face In With A Chair And Batista Was Clobbering Kane. I Then Comenced In Pinning Drake To End The Match With Both Of Them Laying On The Ground, Now I Gotta Get Ready For The Rumble Got To Rest Up.

The Rumble Has Started I Was Chosen To Enter 29, My Luck Right No Cause I Don't Know Who Is Last And Right Now I Don't Want To Be Out There With Triple H And The Big Show. But Here I Do 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2 My Music Struck The Crowd Went Wild, I Never Knew What Being A Face Felt Like Until Now And I'm Only A Heel. I Got To The Ring And Went Right For Big Show, Triple H Was Helping Try And Get Him Out, To No Avail. Finally We Managed to Get Him Out Both Exhausted Trying To Catch Our Breath In The Middle Of The Ring, We Glance At Each Other And Started Trading Punches. In The End I Managed To Get Him Over The Top Rope, For Some Un-Godly Reason I Started To Celebrate Until 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2 The Lights Went Out. Just Then Shawn Micheals Theme Echoed Through The Arena The Crowd Went Nut's And I Was In Shock, Thinking It Was A Trick I Got Ready For Who Ever Came Out But It Was No Trick Shawn Ran Out And Started Pounding Me With His Fist And Before I Knew It I Got Super Kicked Over The Top Rope And On The Floor.

Furious I Got Back In The Ring But Triple H Came Out Ready To Fight Me Off, I Backed Off And Went Into The Back Stage Area I Was So Furious. "Lavits Are You Alright That Kick Looked Like It Hurt" Zack Ryder Said To Me. "I'm Fine Zack Just Mad That Was My Chance At Wrestlemania I Was So Close" I Said. "I Know Man But Hey, You'll Get It Eventually Hey Let's Go Eve And Lita Are Waiting To Go Out And Celebrate Our Victories" Zack Said Heading To The Garage Area. When We Got There We Seen Flame's Surounding The Car, I Knew What This Was I Told Zack To Get The Fire Exstinguisher I Get The Demon's. I Could Not Find Them I Guess They Just Want To Mess With Us Here, We Got The Fire Out And Went Out To Celebrate I'm Not Looking Foward To Tomorrow At All. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Night After/Anger Flows

Last Night Was The Royal Rumble, And I Have Been Royally Screwed There By Shawn Micheals. Now I Get To Go Out There And Call Him Out, The Fact That Number Thirty Would Be Him Returning Is Completely And Total Bull. "Lita Look I Have To Go Out There And Call Him Out And Get My Chance At Wrestlemania" I Told Lita As She Tried To Stop Me. I Pulled Away From Her And Walked Toward The Ring, My Music Struck And I Got Boo's Because Of My Action's In Trying To Attack Shawn.

I Walk To The Ring And Grabbed A Mic And Got Ready To Speak. "SHUT UP! I Am Talking Now" I Said Silencing The Crowd.  
>"Now I Will Explain Why I Nearly Attacked Micheal's Last Night At The Rumble, Anger I Was Angry Because Wrestlemania Was Right In Front Of Me And He Took It" I Continued. "Now I'm Calling You Out Shawn Or Are You A Coward?" I Ask Laughing. Then All To Familiar Music Came On, It Was Shawn Micheal's Jr. Or SJ From Kiddo Corp.<p>

"Look Lavits, My Father Did What He Had To Do Coming Back, So Before You Go Running Your Mouth You Better Think" SJ Said To Me. "Look SJ I Am Not Running My Mouth I Just Want To Talk To Your Father And Ask A Question" I Replied. "What Ever You Have To Say You Can Say It To Me" He Replied Angrily. "Look Kid Calm Down And I Will But You Can't Accept Or Deny Me On His Behalf So He Need's To Come Out Here" I Said Retaliating To His Anger.

"Lavits I'm Am Not In The Arena But I Can Hear You So What Is It" Shawn Said Over The Titan Tron. "I Want A Match Shawn, Winner Take's The Main Event At Wrestlemania" I Said To Him. "I Accept Lavits Next Week Me And You Winner Has Wrestlemania" Shawn Said. "Thank You Shawn I Appreciate It I Really Do My Action's At The Rumble Were Because Of Kane And My Brother" I Said Apologizing. "I Understand Kid I Was Young Just Like You, It's All Good Triple H Had My Back" Shawn Replied. "Also Tonight SJ Edge Set A Match Me And You Against Kane And Drake" I Said Before I Dropped My Mic And Walked Away From The Ring

"Are You Sure About This Match Tonight Lavits It Don't Seem Like You Should After Last Night" Lita Said To Me. "No Im Not But Edge Made It And I Have To Comply" I Replied. "I Can Talk To Him, Those Two Are Out For Blood And They Plan On Getting It" Lita Said Worried. "Look Your Not Talking To Him You Don't Need To Worry About Me I Will Be Fine I Promise" I Said Before Kissing Her And Walking To The Locker Room. Before I Get To The Locker Room I Over Heard Drake And Kane Talking, And Lita Was Right They Don't Plan On Making This Match Last They Plan On Taking Me Out.

I Didn't Go To The GM With What I Heard, I'll Be Fine Now That I Know There Intent. It's Time Me And SJ Against The Demon's From Hell, This Is Gonna Be A Tough Fight Exspecially After How I Treated Drake Last Night With That Chair. My Music Struck And The Crowd Only Boo'd Me Apparentlly Even After Apologizing For My Behavior They Don't Respect Me, Oh Well I Have The Matter At Hand To Attend To. Then SJ And The Crowd Went Crazy On There Feet, I Guess He Deserves It Begin Micheals Son After All. He Got In The Ring And Paraded Around For A Bit, Then Got Serious And Looked Me In The Eye's And With A Smirk He Super Kicked Me And Walked Away.

Then I Hear Kane And Drakes Music, With Very Little Time To Actually Stand Up Before Drake Ran To The Ring. Then The Light's Faded And The Gong Filled The Arena, It Was Undertaker And He Looked Pissed Making His Way To The Ring. He Got In And Attacked Kane Furiouslly While I Managed To Get The Upper Hand And Drake, That Is Until Kane And Drake Set The Ring On Fire With Us Inside And Them Out. I Got A Mic Thrown Into The Ring And Began To Talk, "Now You See Drake No Matter What I Will Always Be Better Than You, And Now I Have More Important Thing's To Worry About" I Paused. "SJ Get Back Out Here This Is Far From Being Over, It Just Begun" I Said.

Shawn Sr. Appeard On The Titan Tron And Explained That He May Have Forgiven Me But His Hot Headed Son Has Not. "Well Shawn Either Way After I Beat You For My Spot At Wrestlemania Next Week Your Son Is Gonna Be Mine" I Said To Him. "Well You See I Was Just Txted By Edge And He Said That Next Week Our Match Has A Special Guest Reffere, By The Demand's Of Our COO Triple H He Will Be Our Ref" Shawn Said With A Smile. I Dropped The Mic And Started Going Balisctic, I Was Furious And That's When Kane And Drake Got The Upper Hand And Drake Went All Out.

I Was Left In A Bloody Pulp In The Ring Trying To Push The Officials Off Of Me While Drake Walked Away With The Chair He Used On Me. Then SJ Came Out On Stage And Just Stood There Smiling About Both Me Being Covered In Blood And The Special Guest Ref In My Match Next Week. He Had A Mic And Started Talking "I Am Not Much Of A Bragger Boy But I Will Always Be Better Than You, My Father Taught Me Everything Know" He Said Then Walked Away. I Stood Up Barely Able To Keep Myself Standing And Was Just Seething With Anger. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The New Kid Vs. The Heartbreak Kid(Not To Happen?)

This Was It The Night I Claim What Was Rightfully Mine To Begin With, With 37 Stitches In My Head And A Headache The Size Of Kansas I Am Ready. Or As Ready As I'll Ever Be Giving My Oponent Tonight, HBK Shawn Micheals With The Special Guest The COO Himself Triple H. Plus With Drake, Kane, And Now SJ Gunning Me Down I Have More to Worry About Than Ever. I Run Into Telle Who I Haven't Seen In A Long While, He Finally Got Out Of Superstar's And Into Raw Where He Should Have Been With Me This Whole Time.

"Hey Man How Are You Feeling, It Must Suck With Your Brother Out Against You" He Said To Me With A Smirk. I Snatched the Color Of His Shirt, "Look I'm Not Against Making You My Enemy Enough With The Joke's And Listen To Me, It Does Suck But At Least I Was Here On Raw While It All Happened" I Let Him Go And Walked To My Locker Room Where Lita Was Waiting For Me. "Where Have You Been And Why Haven't You Answered My Texts" She Ask Me In A Worried Voice. "I'm Sorry I Ran Into Telle, And I Just Have Alot Going Through My Mind" I Said Before Kissing Her Cheek.

I Walked Out Of The Locker Room To Get A Bottle Of Water, And I Ran Into None Other Than Our COO Triple H. "Hello Sir, I Look Foward To A Great Match" I Said To Him. "Lavits Is It, Look Kid I Personally Think Your In Over Your Head But You Got Gut's And I Like That I'm Calling This Match Down The Middle It's My Job And I Will Do It Right" He Said Stretching His Hand Out Toward Me. "Thanks Sir And I Believe I'm In Over My Head As Well" I Shook His Hand With A Slight Giggle. I Went Back To My Locker Room To Find Lita Gone And A Note On The Stand. It Said "You Have A Choice Tonight, Call Off The Match And Give Up On Wrestlemania, Or We Will Take Lita To Hell With Us" It Wasen't Signed But I Knew Drake's Hand Writing All To Well.

I Walked Out To The Ring, Mic In Hand And Despair On My Face. "Shawn I Know Your Back There, Please Come Out To The Ring Not Your Son You" I Said Calling Out HBK. Then His Music Struck And The Arena Lit Up And Got Filled With Cheer's Then Shawn Came Out And Walked To The Ring. "Shawn Listen I Respect You, And I Was Looking Foward To Our Match But Something Came Up And I Have To Back Out Of The Match And Let Someone Else Take Over My Spot In The Match" I Told Him Sadly. "Look Kid I Understand, But My Spot Has Been Givin Away Cause Something Came Up With Me, And I Gave My Spot To My Boy SJ" He Said As SJ Came To The Ring. "Thank's Dad And Lavits Look Man We Go Way Back, And I Understand You Need To Back Down But I Plan On Seeing You In The Ring Sometime Very Soon" He Said As We Shook Hand's.

Before Anyone Had A Chance To Leave The Ring Kane And Drake Showed Up On The Titan Tron. "You See Lavits No Matter What You Will Not Make It To Wrestlemania, If You Aggree To Backing Out Of The Elimination Chamber We Will Eave Lita Alone Forever" Kane Said And Drake Walked Off Screen. Shawn And SJ Left The Ring And I Started Talking, "Kane, I Will Not Back Down, And I Have A Deal For You If I Pin You Or Drake, You Leave Lita Alone Forever But If You Or Drake Pin And Eliminate Me I Will Leave The WWE Giving Drake The Spot Light" I Said. "I Accept Oh And Lavits You Won't Make It To The Elimination Chamber Event, I'm Sorry To Tell You" Kane Said Before Drake Struck Me With A Chair. Then Kane Came Out With Another Chair And They Both Started Beating Me With Them, SJ Came Out And They Both Left The Ring.

As I Struggled To Get Up Even With SJ's Help Kane Stood At The Top Of The Stage. "Lavits, SJ You Both Won't Make It To Wrestlemania, Good Bye" As He Walked Back Stage The Ring Was Engulfed With Flame's. SJ Got Out Luckily But I Was Trapped In The Fire.[SJ] As I Watched Lavits Unable To Get Into The Ring To Help All I Could Do Was Stand There Frozen In Fear, What Can I Do What Can I Do. I Heard Him Yell Out To Check On Lita And Make Sure She Is Safe, Even In Danger He Worries About The Woman He Love's I Can Respect That. I Go Back Stage Just In Time To Stop Lita From Running Out To The Fire, "Lita Stop Lavits Told Me To Keep You Safe There Is Nothing We Can Do" I Told Her Grabbing Her And Holding Her So She Can't Get To The Ring.

"What Is Going To Happen Now, Kane Could Have Killed Him" Lita Said Crying. "I Don't Know, But I Learned From My Father Going Into Hell As An Angel End's Your Carree" I Told Her. She Just Sat There Silently And You Could See Her Eye's Swelling Up About To Cry. Just Then She Just Let It All Lose And Bursted Out With Tear's I Didn't Know What To Do, So I Just Patted Her Shoulder And Told HEr It Will Be Ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Three Week's Later, Elimination Chamber

Three Week's Ago I Was Caught On Fire, What Kane Failed To Realise Is He Didn't Finish The Job. Tonight I Will Go Out Into The Chamber And I Will Destroy That Demon, He Will Now Know Who I Am Or What Will Hit Him. No One Know's I'm Here No One Know's I'm Even Alive. Tonight I Will Shock The World Win The Title And Go To Wrestlmania And Face SJ For The First Time Since He Left OVW, Tonight Is My Night To Shine.

For 3 Week's I Have Been Sending Cryptic Message's Tonight Is My Last One And It Play's Now. [Titan Tron]:"For Three Week's I Have Been Stalking My Prey. I Have Made The Devil's Favorite Demon Fear Something For Once In His Life. Tonight I Reveal Myself, Tonight I Take The Last Chamber For My Own. Tonight I Will Make The Demon Face His Demon's, I Will Make Him Realize The True Meaning Of Fear" The Video Cut Out And Now It's Time For The Elimination Chamber It's Time To Bring Down My Hatred.

Kane, Drake, CM Punk The Champion, Me That No One Know's I'm There, Ziggler, And Finally R-Truth. This Is The Line Up For The Chamber It Start's Kane And Ziggler, One Pod Is Empty For Effect's I Will Rise From The Floor. Kane Is Manhandling Ziggler In The Ring, Drake Looks Anxious As Hell. Finally The Counter Came On 5,4,3,2,1 The Light's Rotated The Ring. It Stopped On The Empty Pod And I Rose, With A Hood Over My Face No One Could See Me. Kane Pinned Ziggler Before My Pod Oppened And He Came After Me. We Went Back And Forth Till I Got The Upper Hand And Slammed Kane Onto The Steel Grate Outside The Ring, I Pinned Him 1,2,3 He Was Eliminated. I Took Off My Hood And The Crowd Went Crazy, I Celebrated I Went Insane With The Feeling Of The WWE Universe Back On My Side, Drake Was Pissed.

The Counter Counted Down And Drake Came Out, He Was Easy Work I Got Rid Of Him Easy, Then Truth Came Out Punk Was Lucky To Come Out Last. Finally The Final Three Are In The Ring. Me, Truth, And Punk We Started Going At Each Other, Punk Put Truth To Sleep While I Lay Low Outside On The Steel. Then It Came Down To Me And The Champion Himself. I Held Out My Hand And Punk Shook It We Respected Each Other. We Went Back And Forth Him Into The Steel Me Into The Steel. The Light's Then Went Out And Undertaker's Gong Went Off, Me And Punk Both Stood Still On The Steel Grate. He Came Out The Dead Man Himself, Why No One Knew Then It Was Clear He Started To Attack Kane And Drake For The Injury They Put On Him.

Me And Punk Started Up Again, He Had The Upper Hand. He Got Me Up For THe GTS And Connected, He Pinned ME But I Kicked Out At 2. He Tried To Put The Anaconda Vise But I Managed To Escape The Before I Tapped, I Got Close. I Then Got Him With The Covanent Falling And Got The Three Count. I Was So Stoked, I Went Crazy This Was It, I'm Not Only Champion But I'm Headlining Wrestlemania. SJ Came Out To The Stage With A Mic. "Congrats On Your Victory, You Better Be Ready Cause I'm Taking It At Wrestlemania" He Said LEaving The Stage. Lita Came Out And Got In The Chamber And She Kissed Me, I Kissed Her Back And We Both Left The Arena.

This One Is Short As Well, Sorry But I Got All I Wanted To Put Here 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Day After The Chamber, Our New Champion

So I'm On My Way To Raw, As New WWE Champion I'm Beyond Excited. I Will Be The First Face They See Tonight As I Address Them All About My Victory And The Future Of WWE With Me As Champion. Me And Lita Pulled Up In Our Limo To The ASG The Same Place I Made My Debut I Show Up As Champion. I Help Lita Out Of The Limo Knowing She Is Now Safe From Kane And Drake, Also Knowing I'm Not. As We Make Our Way Into The Arena We Were Greeted With Cheer's And Congradulation's, And Before I Know It I'm Face To Face With CM Punk.

"Congratz Kid I Didn't Think You Had It In Ya, But Don't Think I'm Done With You" He Said Extending His Hand To Me. "Thank's But First I Got A Promise To Keep At Wrestlemania" I Said Shaking His Hand. "After Wrestlemania Me And You Will Make The World Quake With Our Encounter" Punk Said. "I Look Foward To It Punk I Really Do" I Walked Away With Lita To The Locker Room.

There Was A Note On The Door Telling Me To Report To The GM's Office. As I Entered I Seen Otunga Sipping His Coffee With His Stupid Smirk On His Face. "Where Is John He Wanted To See Me" I Said. "Well If It Isn't The New Champ, How Does It Feel Kid To Be The Star Now" John Said Coming In Behind Me. "I'm Sure You Would Never Understand The Feeling So I Won't Waste My Breath" I Said Smirking. "Oh Haha I Get It, Look I Called You In For A Reason Kid" He Said. "Don't Call Me Kid John What Do You Want" I Said. "Well Lavits It's Like This, You Have A Match Tonight Against Kane And Drake, With A Mystery Partner Of My Choice In A No Holds Barred Match" He Said Dismissing Me. I Got In His Face "I Swear John If My "Partner" Is Someone Who Screw's Me Over Then You Will Not Like The Wrath I Will Bestow Upon you" I Said Before Leaving His Office.

As I Entered My Locker Room I Started Raging All Over The Room. "Calm Down Babe, What's Going On" Lita Said To Me. I Stopped And Sat Down "John Put Me Against Kane And Drake and I Don't Know My Partner, I Think He Has Something Up His Sleeze". "Look You Got This, You Can Handle What Ever He Throw's At You" She Said Kissing My Forehead. "I Hope Your Right, I'm Still Very Sore From Last Night" I Said Kissing Her On The Lips. "I Got A Match For The Title Against Beth I'll Be Back" Lita Said Leaving To Head To The Ring.

I Couldn't Just Sit There Anymore I Headed To The Ring To Stand Ringside. As I Headed Out I Noticed There Was Someone In Beth's Corner, It Was Drake With His Devious Smile. I Ran To Lita's Corner Where She Was Laying Down Resting From Beth's Onslaught. "Look Lita Don't Let Drake Intimidate You I Won Last Night He Can't Do Anything" I Said To Her. "Lavits He Won't Listen He Has Already Tried To Get Me, I'm Scared Kane Will Be Out Soon" She Said Before Beth Pulled Her Away. I Ran Around The Ring And Jumped On Drake, As I Was Punching Him In The Face John Came Out. "You Two Stop This Right Now, You Girl's Stop As Well Now Lavits Your Assault On Drake And Kane Has Made Me Change Your Match To A Handicap Match And It Is Next" John Said. Lita Snatched The Mic From John "John Drake And Kane Are Not Even To Be Near Me What Are You Doing To Stop This". "Lita I Never Aggreed To The Term's Your Boyfriend MAde Therefore They Are Void, And If Lavits Lays His Hand's On Me He Will Lose The Title And His Job" John Said Leaving The Ring.

Beth Took The Distraction To Her Advatage And Pinned Lita And Leaving The Ring With Drake As Fast As They Could. I Got In The Ring And Chacked On Lita, Beth Did A Number On Her So I Helped Her To The Locker Room. "I Can't Believe That Jerk, Someone Need's To Put Him In His Place" She Said Holding The Back Of Her Head. "It's No Problem I Will Do It" I said. "But Your Title, And Your Job" She Said Concerned. Before I Had Time To Answer My Phone Went Off, I Answered "Hello". John Was In The Ring About To Make The Announcment For The Match Between Me Kane And Drake. "The Match Is Not Only Handicap But It Is A Cage Match" The Cage Started Lowering.

"I Understand Thank You Sir" I Said Hanging Up The Phone. "Who Was That" Lita Ask Me, "You'll See I'll Be Back" I Said Leaving The Room. I Headed To The Stage, My Music Blarred Through The Arena The Crowd Went Nut's As It Ended "But I'm Not Dead Yet..." I Entered The Ring. "What Are You Doing Out Here I Didn't Introduce You" John Yelled. I Snatched The Mic From His Hand's And Smiled "John, Shut Up And Listen To Me, You See I Just Got Off The Phone With Someone And I Got An Update For This Main Event, Kane Is Not In This Match It IS Me And Drake, Also As Of 30 Second's Ago I Have Immunity From What Ever I Do Tonight" I Said Passing The Mic Back. "And Who Exactlly Told You Tha.." Before He Had Time To Finish I Did Covanent Rising And Laid Johnny L. Out. "Your Boss COO Triple H Said That John, So Guess What This Match Will Continue As A One-On-One MAtch Between Me And My Baby Brother And You Can Leave My Ring" I Said Tossing The Mic Out Of The Ring.

Drake Came To the Ring, And He Looked Very Concerned About This Match. All I Could Do Was Smile And Taunt My Brother With My Title. He Got Into The Ring, And The Ref Took My Title. The Bell Rung And We Went For Each Other's Throat's. Drake Eventually Got The Upper Hand, With It He Did What I Thought Was Impossible He Got Me Down. He Started To Climb The Cage And Made It To The Top, I Managed To Make It Up And Catch Him From Getting Down. I Got Him Into The Covanent Rising From The Top Of The Cage, We Fell To The Ring Smashing Through The Canvas. There Was No Movement For A While, The Ref Called The Match A No Contest As I Started Climbing Out Of The Hole. I Got Out Of The Hole And Did Nothing But Smile, I Climbed The Cage And Called Out Kane, Kane Came To The Stage And Stopped. "Hey Kane, Wanna See Something Familiar, Look At This Hole Your Little Minion Is In And Pay Attantion" I Dropped The Mic In The Hole And Stood Up On Top Of The Cage, The Hole Caught Fire And Kane Ran To Ring Side He Couldn't Get Into The Ring Because Of The Cage.

The Cage Rose Up With Me Still On Top And Kane Got Into The Ring, The Flame's Went Down And Eventually Went Out And Drake Was Gone. Kane Looked Up And Seen Him Laying Beside Me On The Top Of The Cage. "You See Kane I Can Play Game's Too, And Here Is The Deal, Next Week I Will Face You And Drake In An Ambulance Match And If I Win Drake Get's His Soul Back And You Leave Me Him And Lita Alone For Good, If You Win I Will Give You A Chance At My Title After Wrestlemania" I Said And Dropped The Mic From The Raphter's "I Accept Your Term's And By The Way, You Better Bring Help Cause Next Week I Bring Hell" Kane Said As Fire Shot From The Post. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Ambulance Match/All Hell Break's Lose

Last Week I Got Inside Kane's Head This Week I Will End His Control Over My Brother. My Partner For Tonight Will Surprise The World He Hasent Been Seen In A Long Long Time. I Walked Into The Arena, And There Was No One To Been Found Obviouslly I'm Confused As To What's Going On. Then I See A Huddle Outside My Locker Room, "Excuse Me Coming Through What's Going On" I Said Before Seeing Telle My Best Friend LAying Bloody On The Floor. "Telle What The Hell Happened To You" I Ask Rushing To Him, "Kane And Drake Happened Man, Get Them Tonight Bro For All Of Us" He Said Before They Took Him Away On A Stretcher.

Lita Came Up To Me And Tried To Hug Me But I Pushed Her Away, "Not Now Lita I'm Sorry" I Said Throwing My Glass Of Water Across The Room Shattering It On Contact. I Went To The Mobile Gym They Set Up And Started Lifting Weight's It's The Only Thing That Can Calm Me Down Anyway. "Hey Kid You Ready For Tonight" Triple H Said Coming Behind Me. "Look Boss I'm Sorry But Now Is Not The Time" I Replied, "Kid The Contract Is Sealed You Win Drake Is Yours And Lita Is Safe" He Said. I Could Not Refrain Myself I Shook His Hand And Burst Into Tear's "I Cant Do It Boss To Much Has Happened I Can't Focus" I Said.

"You Can Do It Kid, For Family For Yourself And For The Million's Of Fan's Worldwide" Triple H Said Leaving The Room. Meanwhile Drake And Kane Is In The Ring, "Lavits We Know You Have Something Up Your Sleeze Tonight, And We Just Wanted To Say No One In That Locker Room Can Beat Us As A Team" Drake Said. KAne Took The Mic, "Thank's Drake But I Didn't Tell You To Speak, Now Lavits You See I Promised Hell Last Week And Here It Is" He Pointed To The Titantron. A Custom Ambulancer Pulled Up With A Demonic Body Something You Would See Out Of A George A. Romaro Movie, "That Will Be Your Hell Lavits You And Your Partner" Kane Said.

I Had Enough I Went Onto The Stage, "Kane, Drake I Have Had Enough With You Two Drake How Could You Let Him Treat You Like That" I Asked Drake. Drake Put His Head Down And Didnt Reply, He Seemed Ashamed "Answer Me Baby Brother" I Shouted. "Don't Talk To Him He Is Mine Now" Kane Said Before Drake Yanked The Mic Away. "It's My Turn Brother, It's My Time To Shine That's All I Want" Drake Said. "Enough Now I Announce My Partner For Tonight, Ladies And Gentlemen For The Million's And Million's The Most Electrifying Man In All Of Entertainment And Great Friend Of Mine THE ROCK!. His Music Struck The Crowd Went Wild And He Come On Stage, We Gave Each Other And Bro Hug And I Gave Him The Mic. "Finally The Rock Has Come Back To Clev-land" He Said Pausing To Smile.

The Crowd Was Insane No One Expected What They Were Gonna See But They Definetlly Didn't Expect The Rock. We Made Our Way To The Ring, The Rock Took On Kane And I Tackled Drake Out Of The Ring. I Started Slamming His Skull Against The Announce Table Then I Grabbed A Chair, I Let It All Lose On Drake Everything I Had Was Being Spilled Onto Drake. Meanwhile In The Ring The Rock Had Kane Backed Into A Corner Smacking Him With His Signeture Slap's. We Had The Match Until Fire Bursted Everywhere And Kane And Drake Vanished. They Appeared On The Titantron Laughing Telling Us They Were In The Garage Area Of The Arena. ME And Rock Ran Back There And Were Ambushed, Drake Slammed The Back Of My Head With A Trash Can And Kane Sent Rock Into The Windsheild Of A Car Shattering The Windsheild.

Drake Was About To Put Me In The Back Of One Of The Ambulance's Until Telle Came Out Of No Where And Attacked Drake With A Chair. I Managed To Get Up And Help The Rock With Kane, I Did What I Thought I Would Never Do In My Life I Hit Kane With A Sledgehammer Right In The Forehead. Me And Rock Put Kane In The Back Of His Custom Hell Fire Ambulance And Watched It Drive Off. Next Was Drake, He Was Laying On The Ground Because Of Telle's Assault, "Wtf Telle We Didn't Need Your Help" I Shouted "They Attacked Me I Got My Revenge Put Him In The Ambulance End This Nightmare" He Said. I Did Just That I Put Him In The Ambulance And Watched It Leave. Is The Nightmare Really Over, Or Has It Only Just Begun.

This Is Now My Time To Go Out To The Ring And Address The People. My Music Hit's On But It Was Different "There's Blood On My Hand's, There's Blood On My Hand's...[Changes To Verse] I'm Only Evil When I Need To Be But You Did This So Easily I Try To Treat You Equally And Listen To Your Reasoning". I Felt It Fit With My Curent Situation With Drake, I Regret Everything I Did To Him Today. I Got Into The Ring And Rose The Title High Above My Head, Then Ask For A Microphone So I Could Speak."How The Hell Is Everyone Tonight, I'm A Bit Sore And I'm Sure You Know Why" I Luaghed And Paused. "You See What I Did To My Baby Brother Was Terrible I Hated It So Damn Bad" I Paused And Whiped My Eye's.

"I'm Sorry, But I Did What Had To Be Done To Save His Soul" I Stopped Again. "Now My Choice Of Partner Was Random That Was Great Though Everyone Give It Up For The Rock" The Crowd Went Wild But He Didn't Come Out He Had To Catch A Flight. "Now For Wrestlemania I Look Foward To Facing SJ, But Next Week I Won't Be In Action I Will Be With My Baby Brother As He Recover's" I Announced And The Crowd Boo'd. "Now, Now It'll Be Fine I'll Be Back For Wrestlemania The Grandest Stage Of Them All" I Announced Happily. "I Will Walk Out Of Wrestlemania The Champion But I Can't Promise I Won't Be Changed, Now Something I Have To Do In Front Of Everyone Is Apologize For My Action's" I Said Before I Called Lita Out. "Lita, I'm Sorry For The Way I Acted I Love You And Will Never Treat You That Way Again" I Finished By Kissing Her And Walking Away Holding Her Hand Then Raising My Title.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Drake's Soul Return's/A New Threat?

Triple H Walk's Out To The Ring For A Huge Announcement. "Now I Know Everyone Want's There Champion To Be Here Tonight But HE Has To Tend To His Baby Brother" He Announced. The Crowd Boo'd They Wanted To See Me In Action Just 6 Day's Away From Wrestlemania, But I'm Sure They Understood. "But I Will Announce That A Contract Was Signed Last Night During A Live Event That Both Competetor's Aggreed They Wanted It To Be Big, So Now The Championship Match Is A Hell In A Cell Match" Triple H Announced. The Crowd Cheered Uncontrollablt Apparentlly They Wanted A Huge Match Between Two Young Superstar's Who Both In There Own Right Became Two Of The Greatest Superstar's Of This Era.  
>Before Triple H Could Continue The Light's Went Out, Everyone Thought Undertaker Given There Match At Wrestlemania But There Was Something Different About This Darkness.<p>

I'm On My Way To The Arena, I Couldnt Find Drake And I Felt Something Was Amiss Here. The Light's Flickered And The Titan-Tron Lit Up And A Voice Echoed Through The Arena. "He May Have Beaten Me, He May Have Won But I'm Coming For Him Now Harder Than Ever There Will Be No Escape There Will Be No Mercy" The Voice Said It Sounded Like Kane, But It Couldnt Be. "And Now Mister COO You Will Give Me What I Want Or You Wont Be Fit To Wrestle The Undertaer In 6 Day's". "I Need To Know Who You Are, And What You Want Before I Can Give You Anything" Triple H Said. The Light's And Titan-Tron Went Off, Fire Shot From The Stage And Suddenly The Wretched By The Word Alive Came On.

The Face Everyone Saw Walk Out Surprised Everyone, The Whole Arena Was Silent For The First Time Since The Begining Of THe Night. Drake MAde His Way Down To The Ring, Without His Mask And Without Kane And He Got In Triple H's Face."Ok Kid What Do You Want, A Title Shot No Matter What You Have To Earn It" Triple H Said. "No Boss I Want To Wrestle At Wrestlmania, But I Want To Make Sure You Say I Can And I'm Accepted Onto Team Teddy Then I Can Prove To Everyone Without Kane And My Brother I Can Be Just As Succesful As My Brother" He Replied To Triple H. "You Want On The Team" Triple H Paused Checking His Phone, "Ironiclly Teddy Just Texted Me And Said You Have To Win A Match Tonight Against A Mystery Opponent You Win Your On The Team" Triple H Said Leaving The Ring. Drake Started To Talk "First Off I Would Like To Apologize For My Actions, I Was Under Kane's Control And Have No Rememberance Of My Actions" He Said Pausing.

"But I Would Also Like To Thank Lavits For Winning It Back, But Don't Get Me Wrong It's Far From Over" He Paused. "Before I'm Done Proving Myself To You, Lavits Will Be Hurt, He Will Lose To Me It Will Be My Final Test" He Said. I Pulled Into The Arena And Ran Straight For The Ring, My New Musioc Struck -Speak To Me, I'm Waiting For Your Word's To Light Me Up, It Took Me Year's To Get Were I'm At Right Now And I Don't Wanna Mess This Up- Then I Came Through The Curtain And The Crowd Went Nut's. "How About MY New Wrestlemania Music Everyone" The Crowd Went Crazy."So What I'm Hearing Is I Went Out Of My Way To Get You Your Freedom And The Thank's I Get Are Idle Threat's" I Ask. "Come Down Here And We Will See If They Are Idle Or If There Promises" Drake Replied Throwing The Mic Down.

I Dropped My Mic And Title On The Stage And Ran To THe Ring. I Slid In And Instantlly We Both Went On The Attack. I Got The Upper Hand And Planned On Keeping It, That Is Until John Came Out. "Knock It Off Both Of You, I Know Drake Has A Match And I'm Quite Upset He WOuld Pick Team Teddy Over Me, But Lavits You Don't Have A Match And Now I HAve One For You Lavits Tonight You Will Be Facing The Man Who Helped You Win Last Week And Has The Biggest Match At Wrestlemania" John Said When The Rock Theme Came On. "Johnny Johnny Johnny, You Don't Tell The Rock He Has A Match No No NO, The Rock Tells You And Tonight The Rock Dont Have A Match, Lavits Your Welcome For Last Week And Good Luck In 6 Day's" The Rock Said With A Wink Leaving The Stage Area. "Fine Then Tonight You Face Dolph Ziggler And Swagger, Right Now" Ziggler's Theme Hit And Him And Swagger Made There Way To The Ring.

Drake Attacked Me From Behind And Did A Huge DDT Before Leaving The Ring. Swagger Jumped In The Ring And Started Attacking Me While I Was Down, Ziggler Got On THe Apron To Wait To Get Tagged In. I Finally Got Up And Got Swagger Off Me For A Small Breather, Then I Went On The Offencive And Got Swagger Down. When Swagger Tried To Tag Ziggler Got Off The Apron To Talk To Someone In The Crowd, Swagger Was Infuriated. Swagger Knocked Me Down With A Huge Clothesline And Got Out Of The Ring To Confront Ziggler, Vickie Came Over To Do The Same. Then The Whole Universe Was Shocked When Ziggler Started Attacking Swagger, I'm In The Center Of The Ring Dumbfounded To What I Saw. Then Ziggler Put Swagger In The Ring And Tagged Himself In, I Took The Distraction To Get The Covanent Rising On Ziggler And Picked Up The 1,2,3.

Ziggler Grabbed A Mic, "Don't Get Me Wrong Swagger We Are Still A Team But You Laid Your Hand's On Me And That Don't Fly With Me" He Said Leaving AS Vickie Was Screaming. I Stood On The Top Of The Ramp With My Title As Ziggler Passed Me, He Tossed Me A Smile And A Wink And Went Into The Back. I Just Shook My Head And Smiled As I Walked Into The Back As Well, To My Surprise The Rock Was Waiting For Me. "Hey Kid, You Remind Me Of Myself When I Was Younger So Succesfull So Fast Don't Let It Get To You And You'll Do Just Fine" He Said Smiling Patting My Shoulder And Walked Away. MY Idle When I Was Young Not Only Tagged With Me Last Week But Complimented Me This Week, My Career Had Sky Rocketed. Then I Found My Self Face To Face With SJ, Last Night We Signed A Contract For Hell In A Cell "Look Lavits This Match In 6 Day's I Wont't Go Easy On You I Don't Expect The Same From You Understood" He Ask."For This Title I Won't Go Easy Either But Good Luck Man For Real" I Said Shaking His Hand And Heading Back For Commentary.

I Walked To The Announce Table To Join King And Cole For The Next Match. "How Are You Doing Champ" King Ask Me, "Well King I Couldn't Be Better My Little Brother Want's Me Hurt And I Got A Hell In A Cell Match In 6 Days" I Said Smiling. "Does It Bother You That Your Opponent In 6 Day's Has A Father That Know's His Way Around A Cell" Cole Ask Me. "Cole Shut Up And Just Watch The Match I Want To Know What He Learned" I Replied To Cole Shutting Him Up. The Wretched Came Back On And Drake Made His Way To The Ring, When He Got In He Made His Way To The Side And Started Talking Shit To Me. I Made Crying Faces Toward Him And Brushed Him Off, When His Opponent's Music Came On. The Intercontenental Champion Cody Rhode's Was His Opponent, This Is Gonna Be Good. As Soon As Cody Stood Up And The Bell Rung Drake Took His Head Off With A Devilish Clothesline, Then He Picked Him Up And Slammed Him Back Down He Climbed The Rope's And Landing The Covanent Falling Or AS He Renamed It To Message To Hell And He Picked Up The Win.

He Then Came Back To Trash Talk Me, And All I Did Was Stand Up And Raise My Title. Then Teddy Came Out To Congradulate Drake, "Listen Here Playa Since You Won As Promised You Are On The Team, However For 6 Day's You Are Not Allowed To Touch The Champion Of Raw I'll See Ya Friday Playa" He Said Leaving The Stage Drake Shortly Following. I Made My Way To My Locker Room Where My True Prize Waited For Me, Lita Was Sitting There With A Smile On Her Face And A Bottle Of Champaign. This Friday I Have A Huge Announcment For THe Universe And Lita Will Not Be Present For IT, It'll Blow The Roof Off Of Nationwide Arena. 


End file.
